Its Summer time!
by dorkyduck
Summary: The gang meets a girl who loves the land and is always happy. what will they think of her? what will she think of them? Rated T just in case. Do not read, very Marysue. I'm just saying. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Outsiders, I know it's sad

Summer's POV

I used to live in an orphanage in New York City. I hated it there! People stared at me because I loved to be outside. I would sneak out of the window on the second floor at night and climb to the top of the orphanage and just look at the stars. One night a lady found me on the roof and pulled me in from a window. She took a paddle and just it me so hard. Who would paddle a 10-year-old kid? I just packed up and left. Since I was poor, I didn't have much to pack up.

It was night when I left. I heard a lot of gangs hang out on the streets at night, but it didn't bother me. I was just running to get out of New York.

SIX YEARS LATER

Now I was 16. I finally stopped at a place I liked when I was 14. It was called Tulsa Oklahoma. It seemed nice enough. There were a lot of gangs but I liked it. I lived in a tree at the park.

I was always happy. If it was raining I would dance. I didn't care if people were staring at me, it's always good to be alive.

One day I was running down the street doing cartwheels and flips. I was having fun! I started to here cop cars from a distance. Then I saw a group of boys, so I thought nothing of the cops. I just kept doing cartwheels.

The boys stopped and stared. I was still smiling. Then the cops came on the street I was on and they stopped. I thought they were taking those boys away. The cops stood by me and pushed me against a fence.

"What did I do?" I asked it wasn't the first time I've been arrested.

"You have the right to remain silent," blah blah blah.

"I have the right to remain silent but that doesn't answer my question," I said happily. I couldn't help but notice those boys were laughing.

"You were being a nuisance again," the cop said.

"Okay lets go," I said. He threw me into the cop car. I was laughing. This was the third time I've been arrested for being a 'nuisance.' You would think people would learn to get over it and get on with their lives.

Sodapop's POV

When the gang and I were walking we saw this blonde doing cartwheels. Two-bit was interested in this blonde skinny girl. She looked around 16. She kept laughing and smiling. She had the worlds most beautiful smile.

We couldn't help but stare at her. I've never seen her here before. Soon we heard cop cars and Dally said, "Keep cool."

The cop stopped by her and threw against a wooden fence. It looked like it hurt but she was still smiling.

"What did I do?" She asked calmly. He said the usuall cop stuff like you have the right to 'remain silent.'

"I have the right to remain silent but that doesn't answer my question," she said. We all laughed. He told her she was being a nuisance. Me and Two-bit have been arrested for that before. The cop just threw her in the cop car and she was still smiling. Why would she be smiling? She just got arrested. After they drove off I had to see her again.

"I think we should bail her out," I said. They just stared at me. We went to go see her anyway. They all thought I was nuts. It wasn't my problem. But I wanted to see what she was like in jail.

REVIEW! DO IT NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders, I only own summer actually I don't own summer… well you get it!

Sodapop's POV

When we got to the jail. We asked the fuzz for a girl who was arrested today for being a nuisance. They showed us to her cell. I really thought she would have broken down when she was in the cooler. That's when I realized she wasn't like any other girl. She was standing on her head leaning against the wall counting. By the time we got there she was at 360. Then a cop came to the cell.

"You learn your lesson yet girly?"

"Not really." She said still on her head.

"Well, do you have fifty dollars to get out?" The cop asked.

"Yeah. It's in that bag you stole from me," She laughed. He took the money and let her out of the cell.

"I don't want you in here again or you will be sent to a girls home, got it?"

"Whatever you say." She smiled, took her bag and left. We followed her out and she started to run. She stopped.

"What do you guys want with me?" She said. Why is that smile not leaving her face? I understand a lot of people but I just don't get her. "I just want to get to know you." I said.

"Why me?"

"You're different than most girls here."

"What you mean is I'm hanging all over you and never plan to be hanging all over you?" She laughed.

"How do you know if they're hanging all over me?" I asked curiously. "I've lived here for two years. I know who people are." She said. I asked, "Then who are we?" She just stared a moment to think.

"Well," she stared. "You're Sodapop Curtis. That's your brother Ponyboy. That's Two-bit. Over there is Johnny. That's Steve. And there is Dallas Winston. He used to live in New York." We just stood there speechless. She started to walk off. "Well what's you're name then?" I asked.

She started to run but Dally grabbed her arm. She still wouldn't answer. "What's your name, kid?" Dally asked. When she wouldn't answer he punched her in the nose. She caught him off guard and smacked him in the cheek and ran off. Man, She was fast.

Dally started to chase her, but started to climb a telephone pole. She must have been scared and he knew it because he stopped. "Come on we're not going to hurt you!" I said. I must have calmed her down. She started to come. We walked with her to the park. "Well what's your name?" I asked again.

"My name's Summer." Then she disappeared into the trees.

"Man, that was some weird broad." Dally said.

"Yeah she was." I said and we walked back home to my place.

Summer's POV

I couldn't stand Dallas Winston. I'm surprised he didn't remember me. When I was six and he was eight I stole anything in his pockets. He caught me and started to beat me up. After he was done beating me I had a gash on my forehead. Sure it hurt like crap but in New York you got to be tough. I had a scar on my forehead that never left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own the outsiders

Sodapop's POV

I was sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse with Two-bit when Dally walked in. He looked mad about something.

"Stupid Broad." He kept saying.

"Hey Dal what's the matter?" I asked.

"Remember that weird broad yesterday?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was walking here like I normally do. Then all of a sudden I'm being tackled to the ground. She said that was for eight years ago."

"Dallas Winston, the Dallas Winston, got tackled by a girl?" Two-bit asked.

"Shut up! She caught me off guard."

"What did you do to her eight years ago?" I asked.

"How should I know? I was only nine."

"Well let's go find out."

Summer's POV

I was relaxing under a tree. When the gang from yesterday showed up. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"We've got a question for you." Sodapop said.

"Shoot."

"What did Dally do to you eight years ago?"

"I'm surprised he doesn't remember."

"Well I don't so what did I do to you?"

"Well does this bring back any memories?"

Dally's POV

"Well does this bring back any memories?" She said pointing to her forehead where there was a big scar.

"No. What does that have to do with me?"

"We were on the streets on New York." She started, "and I was poor, and I needed cash. You caught me stealing what was in your pocket."

"That was you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Then you beat me up and left me on the street. Now you will always be in my head."

"Was that all I did to you?"

"Was that all?" She laughed. "No my friend. Since I was lying in the street. It made me two hours late for curfew at the orphanage. You would be surprised at how hard the wood is the smack you with there."

Sodapop's POV

I couldn't believe this. She seemed like a sweet girl but she had a rough past. How could she deal with being in an orphanage, getting beat up by Dally and getting smacked by wood? She was tough. She's lived here for two years and I've never noticed her. Nobody has noticed her. Does she even know what love is?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the Outsiders so live with it.

Summer's POV

I can't explain it, but I love to sneak onto people's roofs and look at the stars. I was walking down a street in greaser territory, and I saw the perfect roof. There was a metal fence so I had to be extra quiet or else they would know I was there. Surprisingly they didn't hear the fence.

I saw threw the window and saw Winston and his buddies. I started to think 'O crap! What if he sees me?' There was no turning back now. I started up the rain gauge. Man it was loud. I heard a voice say, "What was that?" Another voice said, "I don't know lets check it out." O crap! How do you hide from seven people on their roof? I don't know but I had to try.

"Whose up there?" I heard a voice say. It was the eldest Curtis brother. I didn't answer.

"If you don't answer, I'm calling the cops!" Darry said. I've seen his muscles and he scared me.

"Don't call the cops, I just wanted to look at the stars on a roof." I answered looking over the edge of the roof.

"It's Summer!" Sodapop said.

"Get down here right now!" Darry said. He sounded mad.

"Fine I'm coming." I said. I started down the rain gauge. He looks even madder now.

"You could have killed yourself!" Darry yelled. "Get into that house now!" He pointed to his door.

"I'm not going into a strangers house." I said. He pushed me into the house while the others followed.

"Now if you want to go on a roof why don't you go on yours?" Darry asked.

"Because…I-I-I," Why was it so hard to tell them.

"Because why?" Sodapop asked.

"Because I don't have a roof. If you don't mind I'm leaving."

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" Darry asked.

"Because my tree is very comfortable."

"You're staying here today." Darry said.

"Fine," I said.

Darry's POV

Sodapop told me her name was Summer. She didn't have a place to stay and I felt like I had to let her sleep here. I let her sleep on the couch. I went to bed that night and when I woke up Summer wasn't on the couch. I looked in Sodapop's old room. She wasn't there. I looked on the roof and she wasn't there.


	5. Chapter 5

That was my first cliffhanger ever! I feel special!

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything so there.

Summers POV

At three in the morning I opened the window and left. I didn't need their charity. I didn't want pity. I can fend for myself. I think you get the picture. I went to the park and climbed my favorite tree. I just hope the Curtis brothers don't come looking for me.

Sodapop's POV

I woke up like any usual day, ok, Darry woke me up like any usual day. I took my shower and got dressed. I got the day off from work today so I sat on the couch and watched T.V. Darry had a worried look on his face.

"Hey Darry what's the matter?" I asked.

"That girl, Summer, she's not here." Darry said.

"What do you mean not here?"

"I woke up and she wasn't here."

"I'm going to find her." I said walking out the door. I saw her on a bench sleeping.

"Hey Summer, wake up!" I said tapping her shoulder. She must have been freaked out because she fell right off of the bench.

"Why don't you be a gentleman and help me up?"

"Oh sorry," I said putting my arm out to her. She grabbed it and got up.

"Now why are you following me?" She asked.

"You're just not like other girls I guess. Why did you leave my house?"

"I don't need charity."

"We just thought you would like a place to sleep."

"Well I'm happy sleeping out here." Just as she said that Jay came by. Jay was a girl that thought I loved her. She had red hair and was skinny. She was 5'5" with blue eyes. She was a jealous girl.

"What are you doing talking to _MY _boyfriend?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you owned him." Summer said calmly.

"Well I don't like other girls talking to Sodapop."

"Why's that?"

"I know your type!"

"My type, I didn't know I had a type." Summer was still calm about the situation.

"Blonde white trash who thinks she can have any guy they wants 'cause she's pretty!"

"And who do I want?"

"You want Sodapop!"

"If I want Sodapop I will go to the store and buy some."

"You're hilarious! You're in this town for like three days and you're already trying to steal my man!" Then Summer got angry.

"Look you little idiot! I don't want Sodapop or any one of his loser friends! They pity me or they beat me up! Why would I like any of them!"

"Because they're hot and you know it!"

"I'm not superficial!"

"Even if I knew what that meant I would kick you're but!"

"Like you can." Summer was calm again.

"Of course I can!"

"Take one shot at me."

"What?"

"One punch each. Take a shot." So Jay punched Summer in the stomach. She then punched Jay in the face and Jay hit the ground. Summer just walked away and climbed a tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: do I need to say I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS again?

Summers POV

I was standing by the fountain staring into space. I wasn't paying attention to the world. All of a sudden someone started talking to me. I was surprised and I fell into the fountain. Of course, it was Sodapop and his friends. Did they ever do anything else?

"What do you guys want?" I asked still in the fountain.

"We were planning on walking to the lot to play some football and saw you." Sodapop said. He stuck out his hand and helped me out of the fountain.

"And?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way Jay acted."

"You didn't have anything to do with her stupidity." Then Jay walked by and saw us talking…again.

"Why do you keep talking to my man?" She yelled.

"He was talking to me." I said.

"Whatever." She said. Then she saddened. "Sodapop, I'm moving to Canada."

"How sad." He said. It didn't look like he cared too much.

"I was wondering if…if you wanted to come with?"

"I can't Jay. I have to stay here and help take care of Ponyboy."

"Well fine then! I never really liked you anyway!" She yelled and stormed off.

"Do you want to come to my house and get changed?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said and followed Sodapop and his friends. "Sorry I'm making you guys miss your football game."

"It's O.K. we'll play after you're done." I went into their house and Sodapop showed me into his room. "You can get changed in here just come out when you're done."

"O.K." I said. After I changed I left his room and everyone was scattered in the living room. I noticed that Darry was there.

"Hey," Sodapop said. "We need an extra player for football since Darry is here. Do you want to play?"

"Sure, I guess." We started to walk out of the house and to the lot.

"Are you sure this broad can play football?" Dally asked.

"I don't know I could break a nail, and I may fall in the mud." I said mockingly. When we got to the lot we had to pick team captains. The captains were Sodapop and Steve. Steve got to pick first.

"I pick Super-dope." Steve laughed.

"I get Ponyboy." Sodapop said.

"I get Dally."

"I get Two-bit."

"I get Johnny."

"And I get Summer." Why did I have to be on his team? We started to play. I was better than I thought. We still lost. It was probably because they had Darry.

"You played good." Sodapop said. Everyone else started to walk away. Soda and me started to walk to the Dingo.

"Thanks." I said. Then a red mustang started to follow us. We quickened our pace.

"Well what do we have here? A greaser with this gorgeous girl?" A soc yelled out.

"Sodapop," I started to whisper. "Run, I can handle myself."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said. Then it occurred to me. He was the only friend I had.

What will happen to Summer and Sodapop? Review to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders. I do not own anything in the world! I'll go in the corner now.

A/n: Ok I guess I didn't really describe what Summer looked like. She has Blonde hair that goes to her shoulders. She has brown eyes and is about 5'6.

Summer's POV

Six Socs got out of the car. They looked kind of muscular. They still out-numbered us. I could take on maybe one or two, but no more than two. I don't think soda could take on four or five at once. Then another car of two Socs came.

One tried to punch me but I dodged it. Out of nowhere a soc gabbed my arms and another grabbed my legs. I spit on the soc that was coming towards me.

"I think we should teach you some manners," the Soc said. Sodapop was taking care of two Socs. Another Soc was coming towards me. One took out a blade. "I'm gonna cut you to shreds, greaser." I screamed for Sodapop. He had one of the Socs he was fighting before on the ground.

The Soc ran his blade by my head. He slashed my cheek and I was in pain. Then he cut my arm. I started to remember eight years ago when I got left in the street. This was much worse. They were laughing at me. They were cutting me. They were even spitting on me. Then I blacked out.

"Where am I?" I asked once I finally woke up. My eyesight was blurred.

"You're at my house Summer." Someone said.

"Sodapop?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What happened?"

"We were walking and got attacked by Socs. Four of them took you on and four took me on. They cut your arm and cheek and you blacked out. That's when the gang came. The Socs fought and left. Then we brought you here to get you bandaged up."

"Why did you stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could have just left."

"No I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my friend, I couldn't just leave."

"I'm you're friend?" My sight cleared and then I saw the whole gang there.

"We all are." Ponyboy said.

"You shouldn't be my friends."

Sodapop's POV

"You shouldn't be my friends." Summer said. Is she serious?

"Why not?" I asked.

"I care about you guys."

"So we shouldn't be your friends?" I was confused.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Whenever I care about people. They have to leave me."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. So do you want to give our friendship a chance? Be a part of the gang?"

"I guess. But you guys will be my first friends." She's never had friends? Then she added, "Well in ten years."

Summers POV

I had friends! I haven't had a friend since I went to the orphanage. I thought they pitied me when I went to the orphanage. I don't like pity. I give you one chance after you know I know that you pity me. I told them I didn't need pity and I didn't see them again I blame the orphanage. Kids were afraid to go near it. But now I had seven friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders. I wish I did. I don't leave me alone!

Summers POV

It's been two weeks since I got jumped. I had a scar on my cheek. Now my cheek and forehead match. My arm was ok.

The gang and I were playing football in the lot. Well actually I was watching since Darry wasn't there. Then _she_ came.

"You just don't get it do you?" Jay screamed. The gang stopped playing at the sound of her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sodapop asked.

"I couldn't leave you, Sodapop!" Jay said.

"Why not?"

"You are _my_ boyfriend silly!"

"I'm pretty sure he's not." I said.

"Why wont you leave me and him alone?"

"Because you don't own him." I said calmly.

"But he is my boyfriend."

"Would you shut up with that? Can't you tell he doesn't like you?"

"No he does like me!"

"I only like you as a friend Jay." Sodapop said.

"It's because of you then!" She said pointing at me.

"What did I do?"

"You like Sodapop and you've been trying to steal him since you got here!"

"I haven't been wanting to steal him for two years."

"I'm gonna kick you're butt!"

"Do we have to go into this again?" I asked.

"Obviously we do! You wont learn your lesson!" She wouldn't stop yelling.

"I wont learn my lesson? You wont learn your lesson! Now stop trying to fight me before someone gets really hurt."

"Like you."

"Unlike you I know when to stop fighting before I kill myself!" I walked away to cool down. I started to climb the nearest tree and once I was on the branch she pushed me off. I just lay on the ground. I couldn't help but think about those Socs. My head was aching me. It wasn't my cheek that was bothering me. It was my forehead.

I was holding my forehead and nobody knew why. I landed on my back, so it made no sense for me to hold my forehead. It was like when Dally beat me up and nobody cared, because she meant to hurt me.

"Are you ok?" Jay asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess I couldn't handle Soda talking to a pretty girl. You're also strong. Not just physically but mentally. You know when to not fight. I'm just jealous of you."

"It's ok. Just leave me alone."

"Fine." She said snobbishly. The gang came rushing over as she left.

"You ok?" Sodapop asked lifting me up to my feet.

"Yeah why?"

"You're just holding you're forehead when nothing happened to it."

"Yeah I'm fine. My head just hurts when I think about how people try to hurt me. Like two weeks ago or eight years ago."

"Hey, you can't blame me for eight years ago!" Dally said.

"I'm not. It just hurt sometimes. Not from pain, but from memories."

"You sure are a weird broad." Dally said.

"Yeah, I sure am."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summers POV

The gang was playing football a little more. I say its because they want to show off. Darry was playing so I got to play too. The teams were: Sodapop, me, Ponyboy, Two-bit and Steve, Darry, Dally, and Johnny. Of course, Steve's team won.

"Hey gorgeous, lets do something tonight!" Two-bit said to me.

"Shut up Two-bit!" I said jokingly.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" I smacked him in the head.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"What do you think?"

"Summer you know he doesn't think." Sodapop said. We both laughed.

"Look at the love birds!" Two-bit laughed. I rolled my eyes.

When we got to the Curtis house, Two-bit sat on the floor watching Mickey Mouse. Steve and Sodapop started playing poker. I don't see why Steve plays, Sodapop cheats.

"Hey Summer, you wanna play?" Sodapop asked.

"You mean with the biggest cheater ever? No way!" I said.

"Are you calling me a cheater?" Sodapop asked, trying to look hurt.

"Yes I am. You know its true!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Would you two shut up!" Darry yelled.

"He started it!" I yelled.

"I don't care!"

"You're such a mom," I said. It was getting dark so I went outside to look at the sunset. When I got outside I saw Ponyboy on the porch.

"Nothing better than a Tulsa sunset." I said. He jumped up surprised to hear someone.

"Yeah, I guess." He said.

"Ponyboy, you've only seen one sunset." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"You have only seen the sunset in Tulsa. I have seen so many different ones. But this sunset feels like I'm home again."

"Man, that was deep." I turned around and saw Sodapop. Then he said, "I want to talk to you, Summer." Ponyboy got up and left.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I liked you from the first time I saw you." He said. I was shocked. He continued, "I think something clicked between us."

"Me too." Then he kissed me. I pulled away.

"Come with me." I said. I pulled his arm. I went up his rain gauge and he followed me. I sat on the roof with him.

"Why did you bring me up here?" He asked.

"It's the best place to look at the sunset. It's also a great place to think." I said. We stayed on the roof and watched the sunset.

Romantic right? Just review!


End file.
